Ranger Takes A Maid
by She'sGotHighHopes
Summary: Just a little smutty short that I had to get out of my head.  Babe story all the way.  Cupcakes might be a little offended.  You were warned.


**Characters are property of Janet Evanovich**

**Warning: Just a smutty little story that popped into my head. This is for you, Rangers Redhead : )**

**Ranger Takes A Maid**

**Ranger's POV**

I was exhausted. I had spent the last month at my Atlanta office training the new branch head of RangeMan. It was all for the good of the company, but all I wanted was to be at home in Trenton. Steph was in Trenton.

Before I had left, Steph had walked in on Morelli and Terry Gilman. I suspected that the cop had been cheating, but I never thought he was stupid enough to do it in his house, where Steph was almost sure to catch him.

Steph surprised me, though. Instead of screaming and shouting for the entire Burg to hear, she had simply taken off her engagement ring and handed it to Terry. Before Morelli could stop her, Steph was out the door, single and free.

I was proud of her.

I hated being away from her. We talked every morning and every night, but it wasn't enough. I wanted to hold her and kiss her. I wanted to run my fingers through her hair. I wanted to fall asleep with her cradled in my arms.

Finally, the month was over and I was home. I had planned on driving straight to Steph's apartment from the airport, but Tank had called to tell me that she was already at mine. My heart soared. She wanted to see me. She came to meet me.

I pulled my Turbo into the parking garage and jumped out. In seconds, I was in the elevator, heading up to the seventh floor. Now that I was home, it felt like I couldn't get to Steph fast enough.

The doors opened and I burst into my apartment. The lights were dim, but the glow of dozens of candles gave off a soft light. I stopped, wondering what Steph had in store for me.

I didn't have to wait long.

"Oh, Monsieur Manoso. You're home."

I swallowed hard, my pants tightening instantly. Steph stepped into the entryway, dressed in a short, tight French maid's uniform. She had to have gotten it at Pleasure Treasures. She was wearing fishnet stockings and impossibly high black pumps. Her wild curls were piled on top of her head, and a tiny white lace cap was perched on the top. She was carrying a tiny feather duster. My God, she never disappointed.

Cocking her head to the side, she looked me over from head to toe. "I'm so sorry, Monsieur, but I haven't had a chance to finish cleaning." She was talking in a thick, obviously fake French accent. I didn't care that it was fake. I was completely turned on.

Steph glided over to me and brushed the feather duster across my chest. "Oh, Monsieur, you look _exhausted_. Why don't you relax on the sofa while I finish cleaning up? I promise, I won't take too much longer."

My vocal cords seemed to have broken. I wordlessly let Steph lead me into the living room. She turned to face me and poked the feather duster against my chest, pushing me down onto the sofa. I watched as she turned her back to me, leaning over to dust off the coffee table. I had the perfect view of her black lace panties. Holy shit!

She suddenly turned to face me, giggling nervously. Her blue eyes sparkled mischievously as she wagged her finger at me. "No peeking, Monsieur Manoso."

I gave her a wolf grin as she turned to resume her dusting. I had the feeling that my erection would rip right through my black cargoes if I didn't do something about it.

As if she had read my thoughts, she turned to face me again, her eyes widening innocently at my groin. "Oh, Monsieur, that looks painful. Here, let me help you."

She shimmied over to me and got down on her knees. _Dios Mio_. My heart pounded as she efficiently removed my boots and socks. Her hands moved up my legs and thighs until they rested on my belt. "Let me get this off of you. You will be so much more comfortable without it, no?"

"Yes," I choked out, finally finding my voice. She smiled sweetly, but her eyes were dark and sultry. Stephanie Plum was the most dangerous kind of woman and she knew it.

I felt my belt slide away and her hands made quick work of my pants. She stood up and folded up my pants neatly, placing them on the coffee table. "We don't want them to get wrinkled, do we, Monsieur?"

"No, we wouldn't want that," I said, playing along. She grinned and moved to straddle me. I groaned when I felt her pressing against my erection. Damn, I needed to get rid of those damn panties.

"This shirt looks uncomfortable, no?" Steph began to unbutton my shirt. Leaning forward, she ran the tip of her tongue along the skin she bared. I shivered and I felt her chuckle against me. "Oh Monsieur, you are _so tense_. Let me help you with that."

"By all means," I managed to say. Her soft hands moved up to my shoulders and she began to massage my muscles. Oh God, that felt so good. I let my head drop back onto the sofa and a moan escaped my lips.

"Mmmm, you like?" Steph murmured, leaning forward. I felt her lips moving gently from my ear to my neck, where she sucked the skin at my pulse point into her mouth. My hands moved to her hips, and I pulled her down as I ground up against her. She gasped.

"Monsieur Manoso!" She exclaimed in her high-pitched accent. "I'm not that kind of girl!"

"What would it take to convince you?" I whispered, staring into her eyes.

Her head tilted to the side as she pretended to think about it. "I…I don't know. Maybe you should try to change my mind."

That sounded like a challenge to me. With a growl, I reached between us and tore those damn panties off of her. Tossing them aside, I plunged two of my fingers inside of her. Fuck, she was soaking wet. I groaned and attacked her neck with my mouth.

Steph cried out and began grinding her hips against my hand. The sounds coming out of her mouth were killing me and I grabbed the front of her outfit with my free hand. With a satisfying rip, it tore down the middle.

"Monsieur!" She exclaimed, her eyes wide with shock. "That was my only uniform!"

"I'll buy you a dozen more," I gasped, throwing the torn scrap of material across the room. Thankfully, she hadn't been wearing a bra underneath her outfit. I took the opportunity and pulled her closer, taking a hard nipple into my mouth. Using my teeth and tongue, I brought the most primal of cries out of her. She writhed in my lap as my fingers assaulted her below. She was only wearing her fishnet stockings, the black FMP's, and the tiny white cap. The sight of her on my lap was almost enough to make me come on the spot. Thankfully, I had a lot of control.

She began bucking on my fingers and I felt her walls clenching around me. With a loud cry, she came, almost shooting off of my lap. I used my free hand to hold her down on my other and I watched as the pleasure coursed through her body. God, she was so beautiful.

When she finally came down, I lifted her hips, swiftly bringing her back down on my aching erection. She cried out again and I couldn't contain the hiss of pleasure that escaped my lips. Jesus, she was so tight and wet. She shoved her body down further, until I was fully sheathed inside of her. If I died right then, I would be the happiest man in the world.

"Monsieur Manoso," she gasped, grasping my shoulders. Using me as leverage, she began to lift herself up until only my tip was inside of her. She then dropped back down completely and I cried out at the sensations rippling through me.

"Fuck, Babe," I moaned, leaning back further into the sofa. She moved forward, pressing her breasts against my chest. I pulled her head closer, crushing her lips with mine as I began thrusting forcefully up into her. She met me, thrust for thrust, and I could feel her on the brink once again.

She began bucking uncontrollably and I swallowed her screams with my mouth. Holding her tightly against me, I thrust up as hard as I could, pounding inside of her once…twice...three more times. Tearing my mouth away from hers, I shouted as the sensations sent me spiraling out of control. My orgasm seemed to last forever as I spilled out into her. Steph was still convulsing against me, sobbing into my neck, her body covered with a fine sheen of sweat. Wrapping my arms tightly around her, I held her to my chest until the aftershocks finally wore off.

It was a long time before either one of us could speak. Steph pulled her head back slightly so she could look into my eyes. I gave her my best smile as her face split into a grin.

"Welcome home, Ranger," she said.

Damn skippy.

**Okay, that was the smut I had to get out of my head. I hope you all enjoy. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
